


Home

by LuckyREBD



Series: OCD!Kaiba Series [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest part of an argument happens after it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Please come home.” The rain is trickling down the leather interior of the car, soaking his sleeve where it rests in the open window. Sheets of heavy rain wail down on the pavement from the heavy winds, and not for the first time that evening Seto finds himself worried there might be a hurricane watch in effect already.

“No.”

“At least get in the car and dry off! You’re going to make yourself sick.” The frustration in his voice doesn’t help matters, but watching the stubborn man walk through the raging rain aggravates every protective instinct he has. His old jean jacket is plastered against his skin, and his hair lays in wet tangles each time roughened hand shoves it back out of his face.

“No.”

“Katsuya, be reasonable.” If it were happening to anyone else, Seto would have found this whole situation ridiculous. The blonde’s hand are shoved in his pockets again, and Seto is reasonably certain that the holes in his shoes are large enough that the entire inside of his shoes must be filled with water. Forcing what little patience left that he can muster, Seto keeps the car at a slow pace beside the stubborn blonde.

“No.”

“That’s it. You are getting in this car right now, or I am coming out there and making you.” Golden eyes flicker in his direction for a moment, and for the first time since that morning he catches a hint of a smile on Katsuya’s lips. Stopping walking for a moment, he leans in the window enough that his hair is dripping onto Seto’s collar,

“No.”

“You—!” Growling, Seto throws open the door to the car, standing in the rain as it easily soaks through his business suit, and advances. Katsuya’s eyes widen for a moment, not having expected the other man to go through with it, and bolts over the grass of the park. Tearing after him until his fingers graze denim, the mud and thin grass sends them both tumbling down the incline, into a deep puddle in the ditch.

And Katsuya has the audacity to laugh.

“What exactly is so funny about this?” Were he not soaked, and trying to get his hair out of his face enough to see, Seto would probably be very threatening and frightening indeed. Instead, it only makes the blonde laugh harder.

Sighing, Seto lets himself smile just a little, and reaches out to tug Katsuya into his lap, puddle and all. Letting the smaller man tuck his head under Seto’s chin, Seto wraps his arms around the other man, noting the slight shivering from the cold. A pang of guilt, and Seto buckles.

“I’m sorry.”

Katsuya’s body tenses a little, then nestles closer, a happy sigh escaping him,

“I forgive you, then. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

An almost sheepish nod,

“Come home?”

And this time, thankfully, the answer was yes.


End file.
